1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the antagonistic bacteria for controlling the Fusarium wilt of continuous cropping banana and their microbial organic fertilizer. It belongs to technology of intensive agricultural production.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the Fusarium wilt of continuous cropping banana was first found in China in 2001, the soil-borne disease has spread rapidly. Currently the situation is getting worse in main banana production areas in China including Hainan Province, Guangdong Province, Guangxi Zhuang Autonomous Region. So far the disease has impacted banana production seriously. Fusarium wilt of continuous cropping banana is caused by pathogenic fungi (Fusarium oxysporum f. sp. Cubense Race 4), which occurs at the time of the fourth cutting, and grew more seriously after the sixth cutting. If there is no methods or ways to control the disease, it will be difficult to produce banana in the next five to ten years, which will have a significant impact on the banana industry and people's lives in China. The result of our research suggested that the key issue of Fusarium wilt of the continuous cropping crops is neither lack or imbalance of nutrients, nor is the problem of soil secondary salinization, but is the problem with soil microbial flora and its secondary material toxicity.
On the other hand, the straw of paddy, wheat, corn, rape and other crops are burned on the spot and the excrement of the livestock and poultry raised on a scale is discarded. It not only seriously pollutes environment but also is a great waste of the raw material that can be used to produce organic fertilizer and bio-organic fertilizer products; enormous nutritive resources (C, N, P, K, S and trace elements) are lost outside the soil-plant system and the sustainable development of Chinese agriculture is obviously weakened. How to maximally return the nutritive elements taken away from soil due to harvesting of crops to the soil? The only way is to make these solid organic wastes into commercial organic fertilizer and apply the fertilizer into the soil. If these solid organic wastes are synthesized into high-grade organic compost through high-temperature fermentation and then the compost is used as a carrier of functional bacteria to prepare microbial organic fertilizer, the function will be clear and there will be a good application prospect.